In My Imagination
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Sakura is the new girlfriend. Ino is the old friend. She at first feels threatened, but now she just wants to know what had happened two years ago... SakuSasuIno ItaIno SakuNaru Plenty of random pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura is the new girlfriend

**I don't own Naruto.**

_**This is an Alternate Universe, where it is centered on how they are regular kids. I have changed the ages and relations to some of the characters, so be prepared!**_

**In addition, the story will get more confusing later on, but that's because the plot bunnies ran away from me and started their own version of things. I type and they speak in my head. If you are confused on anything, just send me a message or review and I will do my best to answer all your questions.**

_**Also, Sakura and Ino didn't know each other when they were younger!**_

_Sakura is the new girlfriend. Ino is the old friend. She at first feels threatened, but now she just wants to know what had happened two years ago... SakuSasuIno ItaIno SakuNaru Plenty of random pairings!_

**In My Imagination**

Sakura sighed at the two old friends sitting together across from her. Ino had only showed up to the Uchiha mansion for Itachi, but the mysterious older boy hadn't come home just yet. Sasuke and the blond haired girl had immediately begun joking and talking of 'back in the days' and embarrassing stories of each other and whatnot.

The pink haired girl would be stupid to not admit she was jealous, but she didn't want to make a scene. Ino was a nice girl, who just happened to know Sasuke longer than she did and Sasuke was the love of Sakura's life. She had waited so long to be with him, Sakura didn't want to screw it up because of a little emotional wreckage on her part.

"Sasuke-kun… Is it all right, if I get a drink? Do you two want any?"

The dark haired boy smiled at her in a loving way. "Sure Sakura, get anything you like."

"I'm fine; don't cater to Sasuke, Sakura. He's spoiled enough already." Ino joked. "Go ahead, be mean to him! He loves it!"

The two who had just started a wrestling contest ignored Sakura's weak smile. She walked away from them to get herself a bottle of water. When she returned she stayed in the shadows to watch the two.

Ino called uncle after awhile. "Get off of me!"

Sasuke moved to the other couch across from the one Ino and him were sitting on. "So, what do you think of Sakura?"

"I like her." The blond girl replied. "She seems to care for you very much and I mean more than those girls who want in your pants. I just hope she doesn't feel threatened by me…"

"Why would you think that?"

Sakura gasped at the insight that Ino had. _It couldn't have been that obvious!_

Ino sighed. "Not everyone understands that you and I are just friends. We're like siblings! I mean, I'm going out with your brother for goodness sakes!"

Sakura watched the flicker of emotion in Sasuke's eyes. _Ino… You can see that I'm threatened by you, but you can't see how much Sasuke wants to be with you!? How can you be that dense!?_

There was a noise coming from the front door. The pink haired girl entered the room to sit by Sasuke, so she wasn't accused of spying on them. She judged from the blond girl's smile and her own boyfriend's scowl that Itachi was home.

The longhaired older brother of Sasuke entered the room alone with a polite smile. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Ino; the others are waiting for us outside. I hope that my foolish brother hasn't been bothering you much with his presence."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi's teasing. Sakura smiled brightly as she watched Ino jump from the couch to give Itachi a quick kiss.

_That's how I want Sasuke and I to be._

"Oi! Ino turned back to Sakura. "Don't let him push you into anything! Don't go up in his room! Uchiha's are horrible womanizers without even trying and you want to be a decent girlfriend and not those bimbos!"

"Like you're one to talk Ino!" Sasuke announced. "You should have taken your own advice when you got together with Itachi!"

"Well…" Ino started. "Do as I say not as I do!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again at her as Itachi led the blond out. Sakura waited a few minutes before saying anything.

"She's really nice."

"No, she's not." Sasuke replied. He had gone back to his cold demeanor and Sakura found herself trying to force a sad face away.

"She doesn't seem to be mean. What makes you say that Sasuke-kun?"

The pretty boy gave her an annoyed look and didn't answer.

Sakura bit her lip. There was so much more she wanted to ask, but when Sasuke saw Ino with Itachi, his good mood seemed soiled now.

"HEY! TEME! SAKURA! YOU HERE!?" The loud voice entered the Uchiha living room. "What are you guys doing alone on the couch?! Oh my god! You guys aren't gonna have sex are you!? Don't corrupt my Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke scowled as Naruto dove between him and his girlfriend. Sakura growled. "Naruto, mind your own business!" She hit him over the head and smiled brightly when Sasuke gave her a smirk.

"Come on; let's fight out in the back yard dobe."

Sakura followed the two outside. On the way they were caught by Sasuke's mom, who had given her a smile and whispered, "I hope he holds onto you."

Naruto put an arm around both Sasuke and Sakura. "Wow, Sakura, you're happy again! Why were you two in such a bad mood earlier?"

"I met Ino, she was really nice." Sakura replied since Sasuke was obviously just going to ignore Naruto's comment. She saw the question in her boyfriend's eyes about her being upset, but she ignored it because she knew he'd never ask it aloud.

"How is Ino nice?" The fox-like boy asked with real confusion.

Sakura smiled because she knew he would inform her about Sasuke's old friend. The pink haired girl picked her words carefully. "Why do you guys think that she's not nice? She was kind to me."

"Drop it, you two." Sasuke ordered, but Naruto ignored him.

"Well… She's loud, rude, spoiled, she expects to get everything she wants handed to her, and she has really bad anger problems. She's more violent then you." Naruto answered.

Sakura felt a sweat drop roll down her face. "Naruto, you do understand that you also described yourself, right?"

Sasuke smirked at them as he prepared himself to battle Naruto. The blond boy, however, was yelling at the top of his lungs that he was not like Ino.

"I AM NOT LIKE INO! SHE'S A BOYFRIEND STEALER, SO I'M DEFINITELY NO LIKE HER AT ALL!"

"A…boyfriend stealer? Do you mean that she stole Itachi from someone?" Sakura felt so much more confused than she was before.

"No!" Naruto yelled. "Everyone thinks that whenever Sasuke has a girlfriend that if Ino doesn't like her she steals teme here away from them."

The pink haired girl watched as the two boys fought while thinking over what Naruto said. _It is possible that Ino does want both Sasuke and his brother… Since she knows, she can only have one she could just run off whomever Sasuke's going out with, so Ino can keep them both without being with both. Would Ino really do that, she didn't seem like the type, but you can never tell, can you?_

_**CHA! It won't matter anyway because true love conquers over all and Sasuke won't fall for her stupid trick! Bring it on bitch!**_

Sakura whipped her head around to listen to a sound. It was Sasuke's mother coming outside to sit with her. "I see you're enjoying sitting here watching my son and his friend act like idiotic boys, are you?"

"Yeah…" Was all the pink haired girl could say. She felt the need to impress the woman that could be her future mother in law, but she didn't know what to say.

The woman nudged Sakura out of her thoughts. "Why don't you come help me with the dishes? We can girl talk."

She gave Sasuke's mother a bright smile. "Of course! I'd love to help you!"

Mikoto, Sasuke's mothers name as Sakura now knows, started the conversation between them. "How long have Sasuke and you been together, my dear?"

"Oh, about a month." Sakura replied happily. She was proud of herself that she asked him out and not the other way around. She was even happier that Sasuke had said yes.

"I've also heard Ino here. Did she bother you any? She tends to intimidate his girlfriends."

_So...Ino does run off Sasuke's girlfriends… __**No matter! Sasuke would never choose her over me for no good reason!**_

"No, Ino was nice to me, but everyone says she's rude and whatnot." Sakura supplied.

Mikoto laughed. "She must like you then, I wonder why…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, that girl is so overprotective of Sasuke. They've been close for so long…until Itachi started dating her. It's been so long since those two have actually talked. I don't think Sasuke's ever forgiven Itachi for asking her out and he hasn't forgiven Ino for saying yes. My two sons have quite the sibling rivalry going on. Sasuke must have felt that Itachi took away his favorite toy, but of course Ino isn't a toy, now is she?"

"No, she's not." Sakura nodded to herself. _So he doesn't have any real feelings for her, he's just confusing being possessive with love. I wonder if Itachi really loves her or if he is using Ino too. I feel bad for her. __**Cha, at least I won't have to worry about that hussy being all over my Sasuke-kun!**_

Sakura smiled towards the woman. "Thank you for talking with me."

A mischievous glint entered the woman's eyes. "Not a problem, dear. I'm here anytime you want to talk."

"Oi! Sakura-chan, there you are! Teme and I have been looking for you! Are you ready to go to the movies now?" Naruto entered the kitchen completely oblivious to any talk that had been going on between his best friends' mother and his crush.

"Yes, I'm ready! Where is Sasuke?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue and started complaining. "Teme this, teme that! What about me!? I cared enough to come and find you, while teme decided to go get the car. We better hurry because he said he'd leave without us!" The blond boy grabbed her hand and Sakura felt a shiver go up her spine. She ignored the emotion that ran through her.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto! Sasuke wouldn't leave without us!" _He wouldn't leave without me…_

"Wanna bet!? He did it to me and Ino!"

"Ino and I," Sakura automatically corrected. Naruto turned to her as he was running outside.

"When did you and Ino start hanging out?"

"No, stupid, I was correcting- look out!" Sakura cringed as the blond boy ran into the front door. She huffed at him, even though she felt bad. "See! This is why I'm with Sasuke-kun! He would never do something as stupid as running into a door!"

Naruto glared at her. "Wanna bet! There was this one time Itachi-"

"Hey! Let's go!" Sasuke called from outside. Sakura skipped to his car and swept herself into the front seat. Naruto barely made it into the back before the pretty boy pealed out of the driveway.

"Sasuke-kun, you are so cool!"

"Hey, teme! What was that for!?"

_See…_ Sakura told herself, _I have nothing to worry about. Sasuke won't break up with me and Ino won't try it._

"Hey, teme! Did you know that Sakura and Ino hang out?!"

"What!?" Sasuke glared at her for a moment before turning his ebony eyes towards the road again.

"No, Naruto is just an idiot!" Sakura defended. "I was correcting his grammar and he thought I meant that I hung out with Ino."

Sasuke didn't smile this time. A worry line appeared in his forehead that got Sakura worried.

_Maybe I should hang out with Ino… She would probably tell me more than everyone else would. _

Sakura made a mental note to track down the blond girl tomorrow. She justified meeting Ino as getting to know her future sister-in-law…ish. The pink haired girl sighed happily, as she sat back in her seat. "So what movie are we going to see?"

Little did the pink haired girl know; staying Sasuke's girlfriend was going to be the least of her problems.

**Yes, I know. It's quite a shocker for me to do a SakuSasuIno, since I don't like SakuSasu, but don't worry, this will end up SakuNaru with plenty of twists in it. I felt the muse go off in my head and I decided to try something different, so I hope you all review!**

_**If you review then I'll put up the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. I'm already on the fourth one!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura gazed around the living room where Sasuke, Ino and her had been the day before. She knew the blond girl should be here, from what Sasuke complained about last night.

"_Ino's always at my house, but she never stays for long. She's always running off with Itachi and his friends."_

"_Yeah!" Naruto spoke up. "She doesn't even have time for us anymore! How rude is that, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Not to mention." Sasuke added, "She sneaks in at night to sleep with him. She's such a whore."_

_Naruto squinted at his best friend. "You're just jealous because it's not you she's sleeping with."_

"_Shut up, dobe!" Sakura watched the two pound on each other, thinking she was wrong about Sasuke only being possessive of Ino and not having any real feelings behind it._

Sakura mused to herself as she watched numerous slightly older males lounge around the living room. Some were playing games, others were watching. The pink haired girl felt completely out of place.

"Excuse me!" She called when she saw Sasuke's older brother. He didn't spare her a glance.

"Sasuke left an hour ago. He won't come back today."

Sakura stopped Itachi from leaving, "No! I'm looking for Ino! I was wondering if she and I could hang out today…" Her speech lowered to a whisper. _He's so intimidating! I shouldn't have come here! I should just go over to Naruto's and hang out with my boyfriend instead of meddling in things that he's not ready to tell me about yet!_

"Ino-chan!" A blond male who looked just like Ino called out. _Oh, boy!_ "There is a girl here for you, yeah! Are you cheating on me?"

"What!?" Ino hollered as she entered the room, "Oh! Sakura-chan! What are you doing here; Sasuke is at Naruto's for the night."

"I'm not here for Sasuke," Sakura blushed when she realized everyone was staring at her. "I've come to hang out with you, so we could get to know each other better."

Itachi was now glaring at her, though Sakura couldn't say whether it was to protect Ino from her or to protect himself from the outsider. Ino did a double take.

"You…want to talk to me? Well, that's a first!" Ino smiled and the other people in the room seemed to go back to their business. They must have figured that Sakura was no threat to their Ino-chan.

_There is no going back now._ Sakura repeated to herself. Ino called her into another room, so the pink haired girl followed. She tried to ignore Itachi's eyes on her back, but didn't succeed. Sakura turned around and gave him a glare. He returned her stare with a polite smile.

"Have a good chat with my Ino, Sakura-chan."

_His Ino… __**She's not a possession, you jerk!**_ Sakura flounced away from the older Uchiha without insulting him.

It was a few minutes of watching Ino run around the house picking up clothes and doing loads of everyone's laundry.

"Why are you doing that?" Sakura couldn't help, but ask, "You're not their maid."

"Ah, I can't help it." Ino smiled brightly at the pink haired girl. "They can't do it for themselves, so I got in the habit of doing it for them instead. I can get it done without any bloodshed, unlike them. Stupid boys…"

Sakura tried to smile, but she was remembering a certain situation where she was stuck doing a ten page report because her group (Sasuke and Naruto) would rather fight then actually do the damn thing.

"I can relate." Sakura stated. She watched Ino smile again and this time she smiled back. "Boys are really stupid! They are so lucky that they have us!"

"That's exactly what I think!"

Sakura watched Ino get the laundry all done, except for the folding. The two girls were folding the clothes together before Ino started the conversation again.

"So… What did you want to talk with me about?"

"Oh… I'm just confused is all. I told them that I thought you were nice, but Naruto started spouting out something about you taking away Sasuke's girlfriends and Sasuke's mother didn't help either, so by the end of the day I was so confused. I just kind of wanted to talk to you to get everything sorted out."

Sakura sucked in a breath as Ino stared at her. _Did I say something wrong?_ _**Come on! Bring it bitch! Tell me the dirty secrets!**_

"Well, it is true that I used to run off Sasuke's girlfriends…" Ino started.

Sakura felt her fears flutter through her, "Really?"

"Yeah, but that was only because they were using him. I know you're different." The blond girl smiled. "Many people think that I want both the brothers, but I don't."

The pink haired girl caught something in the blonde-haired girls' eyes. _You're lying to me, aren't you Ino?_

"Itachi and I… Well, let's just say that something happened between the two of us that brought us closer and Sasuke just ended up running the other way." Ino bit her lip. It was a nervous habit that they shared, which got Sakura laughing.

"What?" Ino asked.

Sakura wiped her face, "It's just that I do the same thing when I don't want to talk about something."

"Huh?" The blond girl asked again, still not understanding.

"I bite my lip when I'm nervous or don't want to explain something." Sakura smiled towards the other girl. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." Ino answered.

Sakura wrinkled her eyebrows. "You're the same age as me, why aren't you going to the same school as Sasuke, Naruto and I?"

"Oh, I dropped out." Ino stammered.

"What!?" Sakura knew she was overreacting, but she could not help it. "Why aren't you going to school!? You can ruin your whole life that way! You're not doing it because of Itachi, are you?!"

"Whoa, girl!" Ino placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "I didn't drop out because of Itachi; he's actually been nagging at me to go back… It's just that…"

The pink haired girl watched her new blond friend sigh and look away. For the first time Sakura started to realize just how beautiful Ino was. Maybe it was her waist long hair, blue pupil-less eyes, tall, but slender figure. It was true that Ino didn't have a 'big chest,' but anyone could completely tell she had enough to get any guys looking her way without trouble.

Sakura felt so plain. Her hair was only to her shoulder blades and it was an unusual color that everyone made fun of, she was small and still had a flat chest. The only thing she usually got complimented on was her ass, but that was by the perverts in her class.

"You're so pretty…" Sakura whispered.

Ino snorted. "You should know beauty isn't everything."

She gazed at the blond girl. "But you would have people fawning over you, they wouldn't be rude to you, or consider you a freak for having a different style of hair or that your forehead is huge or that you get one of the top grades in the class…"

The blond girl frowned. "No, but you do get other girls calling you a slut, even though they don't know you. There is plenty of backstabbing and guys who won't take no for an answer. Plus, plenty of people think I'm stupid anyway. It's just…"

"…so annoying." Sakura finished.

They nodded towards each other. _We're just like two sides of a coin, Ino. We are different as day and night, but we still feel the same. I bet you loved Sasuke, but couldn't help but want to be with Itachi more… That is how I felt with Naruto and Sasuke…_

"Ino-chan! Itachi is being mean to me, yeah! You should come beat him up!" The blond boy called.

"Who is that anyway?" Sakura asked.

Ino smirked, which reminded Sakura of Sasuke. "Oh, that's just Deidara, don't mind him. Do you want to meet everyone else? They aren't so bad."

"Alright…" The pink haired girl announced hesitantly. Ino smiled.

"Hey, you guys better be nice to Sakura, because she's my new best friend!"

_A best friend!? I've never had one of those before, just bullies and crushes…_

Sakura smiled brightly. "Yeah! Do what Ino says or she'll beat you up!" Ino laughed.

"Okay, so first, this is Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke's cousin."

"Hello." The silver haired man smiled, or at least that's what Sakura thought since his lower face was covered with a pillow. _Wow, he is so hot!_

"This is Deidara!"

"Art is a bang!" The said boy yelled as a car on the television blew up. _Well, he may look like Ino, but I don't think they are anything alike…_

Ino turned to her boyfriend, "Of course this is Itachi." He nodded towards her, but otherwise ignored her again. _Jerk!_

"This is Obito, Kakashi's half-brother."

"It's nice to meet you." Obito smiled towards her. _Awe. He seems sweet._

"This is Madara and his little brother should be somewhere. He's another cousin of Itachi and Sasuke's from another relative." Ino didn't leave him room for comment as she went on with the introductions, though she doubted he'd actually speak to her when he was concentrating on a book.

"This is Pein and Konan!" The two didn't make any comment towards Sakura. _What a freak to have that many piercings…_

"Tobi!" Ino announced simply.

He looked up, "I'm being good, Ino-chan!" _He seems so childish…_

"This is Kisame, Itachi's best friend." He gave her a smirk that creeped her out. _Why is he blue?_

The rest of the people Ino announced Sakura instantly forgot. _I'm gonna be scarred for life! Why does Ino hang out with all these freaks!?_

Sakura sat by Kakashi and Madara. She felt severely intimidated again, but she tried to start a conversation with everyone. "So…how old is everyone? I'm sixteen."

Itachi stared at her. "All of us are twenty, except for my cousins here. Kakashi is twenty two, Obito is nineteen, Madara is twenty three, and his brother is the same age as you."

The pink haired girl fiddled with her fingers in her lap, while watching Ino and Itachi through her lashes. The blond girl had plopped down on his lap and he was discreetly playing with her hair. _They are such a… real couple._

"Oh, by the way, I've decided to go back to school." Ino announced. The surprised look in Itachi's eyes made Sakura nervous. _Just don't glare at me again. Do not glare at me._

"When did you suddenly decide on this? I've been trying to get you to go back for two years." Sakura was glad Itachi was too busy staring at Ino to glare at her, but Kakashi and Madara were looking at the pink haired girl as if they already knew the reason of Ino's decision.

"Thank Sakura. I think because of her I can go back." Ino's happy face directed towards Sakura made the pink haired girl's insides light up. _I'm someone else's strength now! Instead of it being the other way around._

Sakura felt bold and confident for the first time in her life outside of school grades and Naruto idiocy. _Is this what having a best friend is like? I should have met Ino sooner!!_

The two girls continued smiling at each other until Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura practically sung.

"_Sakura, where are you? Naruto and I are at your house and your mom said you were at mine. You do know that Itachi and his gang crashed that place for today, don't you?" _He seemed irritated.

Sakura felt scared. "Well… I…"

**Ah, the second chapter went so fluently. I'm getting to like this story, maybe in the end Sakura and Ino will be with two completely different people not on the list! I don't know yet, but you shall find out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_You are at my house, aren't you? What are you doing there!?" _Sasuke was very angry now and Sakura felt hot tears work their way down her cheek. She was surprised that Kakashi grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello, cousin! Sakura was kind enough to come over and get to know Ino more. Can you believe that Sakura managed to convince Ino to go back to school?"

The pink haired girl smiled at the silver haired man and mouthed, 'thank you.' She could hear what her boyfriend was saying.

"_Sakura has no business to meddle in things that aren't her business! Put her back on the phone!"_

Kakashi sighed. "I don't think I should do that, Sasuke."

"What is he saying?" Ino asked.

"He's trying to tell me it isn't Sakura's business to interfere in your business!" Kakashi answered, his cheerful mood seemed not to change in the least.

"Give me that phone!" Ino rushed over to grab it. "Sasuke-kun! Sakura is my best friend now, we have had a heart to heart and I think she is right. I would be wasting my life by not facing my fears and go back to school! You should be nicer to her!"

Sakura watched Ino roll her eyes as the blond girl put Sasuke on speakerphone. _Is that so everyone can hear, or just me?_

"_Listen, I don't care if she saved the whole world, no girlfriend of mine gets into family business and she should know better than to be there hanging around with you."_

"Why, Sasuke? Sakura can be friends with me and still go out with you. Don't you want us to get along? Plus, she was only worried about me. It's not like she was trying to dig information about you. She was asking about me and she came to me to do it."

Sakura refused to give a guilty look, even though that was how she felt. _That was kind of the second reason I came here… I'm sorry Sasuke. I am so sorry! Please forgive me… I can't be without you!_

"_Look, just give the phone over to Sakura, Ino. I don't want to talk about it anymore."_

The pink haired girl took the phone from her new friend. She shut off the speakerphone and walked to the front porch. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"_Sakura, meet me at the ramen stand. We can talk there."_

"Wait, Sasuke!" Sakura heard the dial tone and tears leaked out of her eyes again. She spent sometime sobbing in front of the Uchiha household before heading towards the ramen stand. Sakura hid in the shadows while she reapplied her make-up.

The pink haired girl didn't want Sasuke to think she was weak or guilty of anything. He hated weakness… He also hated calculating people, even though he was one…

She approached the ramen stand slowly. _This is it. Sasuke is going to break up with me._

Inside the ramen stand, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. _Am I early? Did he just tell me to come here so he can make me wait alone for hours until he feels like breaking up with me? _Sakura looked around, only to see Naruto eating some ramen.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Over here!"

_Great! _Sakura thought. _Sasuke sent Naruto here to break up with me. He must really hate me…_

"Hi, Naruto." Sakura smiled weakly. _Hurry up and get it over with, Naruto._

Naruto smiled at her and she felt butterflies inside her stomach. Sakura had always had a crush on Naruto for as long as she liked Sasuke. They were two strong males who were so like those knights in shining armor in fairytales. Well, Sasuke was like the knight, Naruto was more of the clue-less best friend…

"So why are you here, Sakura-chan?"

"Wha-?" Sakura almost fell out of her chair. "Didn't Sasuke send you to break up with me?!"

"No…" Naruto drawled, but he seemed to be telling the truth. "Sasuke told me to meet you here to bring you somewhere special for him." Naruto looked down into his bowl of ramen with a sad face.

"Oh…Well that's great!" Sakura ignored her fears to pretend that everything was all right. She didn't like it when Naruto got depressed because Sasuke and her were together. "So…Sasuke isn't going to break up with me?"

"Not that I know of, though I'll beat up that teme if he does!" Naruto's positive energy came back to the surface. Sakura found herself giggling at her blond friend.

"Thanks Naruto, but Sasuke could kick your sorry but with both hands tied behind his back!" Sakura looked around to make sure the pretty boy wasn't in sight, then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. She ignored his blush.

"You better hurry up and bring me to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped.

"Oh, yeah…about that…Can you pay for my ramen, Sakura?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Naruto! YOU IDIOT!" She wasted no time hitting the blond boy.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Teme took my wallet!"

"Don't blame Sasuke on you not having any money and quick calling him teme!" She screeched.

Naruto smiled at her. Sakura tried to chase him after she paid for the ramen, but he was too fast. When she stopped for a break he would egg her on to get her to chase him again.

"Come on, Sakura! I thought you wanted to see teme!"

"NARUTO, YOU COME BACK HERE!" _Where does he get all of his energy?_

"You should join track this year, Sakura! You could beat the other team easily with me there!" Naruto smiled. Sakura was out of breath and huffing outside of the school grounds.

"Are you…insane?" She huffed. Once Sakura caught her breath, she allowed Naruto to give her a hand up off the ground. "Where is Sasuke? Why are we on the school grounds? It's still a weekend, you know."

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Oh yeah. I was supposed to bring you to teme. We better go back to my place then."

"He's not here?"

"No, he's at my house."

Sakura's vein popped up and she held up her fist. "Naruto, we are on the other side of town! We are way away from your house!"

"I know. That's why we should walk back. It'll be dark soon." Naruto announced. Sakura gazed up at the orange sky. _Why didn't I notice sooner? Mom and dad are going to kill me!_

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto, but could you tell Sasuke that I had to go home. I have a curfew."

"Okay, Sakura!" The blond boy made no move to leave.

The pink haired girl looked around and spotted a bus. "Come on! You can take me home and then walk to your place since _it is_ closer than walking from school to your place."

"Okay!" Naruto began walking towards her house, but she stopped him.

"No, you idiot, we're taking the bus!"

"Alright Sakura, but we better hurry!"

They made it to the transit bus in time. Sakura paid the fee for both of them and they sat together in the back of the empty bus.

"Why do you think Sasuke is going to break up with you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as they sat down. The two were close enough to touch, but she leaned away from him, towards the window.

Sakura sighed. "I hung out with Ino today. I wanted to see if she was really like you guys said… Sasuke ended up getting angry with me… Naruto, can I ask you something?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Of course you can!"

"Why did Ino drop out of school?"

"That's easy," Naruto's cheerful attitude was misplaced in his answer. "She got harassed a lot for being with Itachi. Girls thought that Ino was using Itachi to get to Sasuke or something like that so they started calling her a slut. The fan girls ended up getting some guys riled up and Ino was almost raped in the girl's bathroom. Sasuke wouldn't let her go back after that, but Itachi thought she shouldn't have dropped out in the first place. It caused a big fight between the two brothers and that's the last time they really spoke to each other."

"Really?" Sakura asked unbelievingly. 'Wait, what do you mean almost raped?"

Naruto's smile was gone. "Sasuke did everything to get into that bathroom and help Ino, but for some reason she was mad at him for interfering. Itachi was already in the bathroom fighting off the guys and Ino was going for the girls who were blocking the door. I don't know why, Ino just seemed to think it was none of Sasuke's business."

Sakura tried to piece everything together, but it was just more jumbled. _Why not let Sasuke help her? Unless it really wasn't about rape and Ino being with Itachi and friends with Sasuke in the first place…_

"All…of that is so confusing." Sakura stated.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "Here's your stop! We better go!"

Sakura stopped Naruto before the street to her house. "Thank you, really, Naruto. I don't think I could figure out anything without your help. I'll have to ask you more soon!"

"Well, what's happened between Sasuke, Ino and Itachi _is _a mystery! I'd even like to know what happened, but you know Sasuke! He'd never talk!" Naruto was about to head off, but stopped himself. "Hey Sakura, you ever think about if you and I had gotten together instead."

_Yes. _Sakura rolled her eyes and replied, "Of course not Naruto! Sasuke is my one and only! You know that!"

Naruto laughed as he jogged away. "I'll take you away from him one day! I swear it!"

"I highly doubt that!"

Sakura walked into her neighborhood and went straight for her house. _I hope I'm not too late._ _**Cha, it was all Naruto's fault anyway! The jerk made me run all over Konoha! **_

The pink haired girl didn't pay any attention to what was in front of her as she strolled up her porch. She ran into a body that she could only note wasn't female and fell backwards on her butt. "Ow!"

"Sakura, we need to talk."

Sakura gazed up to see her boyfriend, who was highly agitated, glare at her. _Oh no…_

**Yes, the end of the 3****rd**** chapter, which I finished the same day as chap 1 and chap 2, at 3 in the morning… Next is chapter four and there is a shocker! There are points of view away from Sakura's!! Wow! I can't believe it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "I thought you were at Naruto's place."

Sasuke shook his head. "I thought you'd skip out on talking to me."

Sakura pulled herself off the ground since Sasuke wasn't going to. "What? I spent the whole time running around the village because of Naruto, and then I had to go home because I have a curfew." She tried to go past him, but the pretty boy blocked her way.

"That's why I want you to talk to me now."

"Sasuke, I'm going to get in trouble if I don't at least tell my parents that I'm home and talking to you outside!" Sakura pleaded, but Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"I want to hear about why you were at my house with Ino and the others."

Sasuke's persistence made Sakura worry. _It's not like I did anything behind your back. _"Ino told you the truth. I _was _getting to know her, and then I hung out with everyone else."

"Why? They aren't your friends." He crossed his arms and the pink haired girl remembered why she found him so attractive, but the situation was pulling on her nerves.

"Do you not trust me?"

The Uchiha was taken back by that comment. "…" He didn't even have anything to say about it.

Sakura sighed. "Listen, I will talk to you until the end of time, I love you, but I need to go inside now!"

"You're just trying to change the subject!" Sasuke yelled.

_I should stand up for myself… I bet that's what Ino would do. _"Sasuke, you're making no sense! You hold me on my porch so I can't get inside and you won't accept that I didn't do anything against you or anyone by wanting to get to know Ino more! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura called after her boyfriend who was taking huge steps away from her. "Sasuke, Ino is the first female friend I've had! Most girls treat me horribly or ignore me, but she's different! Ino even expected me to treat her badly back, but I didn't! I talked to her instead… Do you know how good I feel now that I have one real female friend?"

He didn't answer her as he got into his car and left. Sakura called after him until he was out of the neighborhood.

_I thought Sasuke would appreciate me being stronger, not leave me here. Are we even still going out?_

Depressed, Sakura entered her home to explain herself to her parents. She was lucky enough that they heard the argument from inside. They decided not to ground her.

Sakura sighed as she stared into the night from her window. _Are Ino and I really friends or was she just using me? If we were real friends wouldn't Sasuke be happy that I'm friends with his old friend. What is the matter with us getting along?_

Other thoughts of the story Naruto told her nagged at her. _Ino most likely wasn't almost raped… Itachi and her must have been protecting Sasuke from something, but I don't know what. I bet since Sasuke is so angry with them because he doesn't know. He was probably told a false story…_

The pink haired girl went to bed with the thoughts still swarming in her head. _I will find out no matter what! What actually did happen two years ago?_

**XXX**

Sasuke turned off his car with more force than necessary. All of Itachi's friends cars were here, including Ino's pretty purple jeep. He was pissed for no reason, but he was going to take it out on someone whether anyone liked it or not. His brother and Ino seemed the best bet since he left Naruto to walk back to his house.

The pretty boy slammed the door open. He wasn't surprised that everyone was in the same place as they were earlier. Madara must have been upstairs working on a college project because he was the only one not downstairs. Sasuke walked to the chair that held his brother and Ino. He kicked it.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with a mask of indifference.

"I'm here to hear what Ino said to Sakura!" Sasuke knew he was being rough with the girl, but he pulled her up by her upper arms and shook her anyway.

Ino screamed. "Sasuke-kun, stop it!"

Itachi got up from the chair so fast that Sasuke didn't realize what happened until he noticed he was sprawled on his back on the floor. He growled and jumped up to glare at his older brother. "This is none of your business!"

"It is my business if you come into the house and harm _my girlfriend_." Itachi spat back. He noticed his younger brother had winced at the tone of 'my girlfriend.' Itachi smirked.

Sasuke was suddenly on the ground again, but this time it was because of Ino. "You jerk! Look what you did to me!" She pulled off her shirt without any indiscretion. The blond girl didn't even notice the looks she got from his brothers friends, much less the blush that came from Sasuke himself.

"Ino put your shirt back on." Itachi ordered as he instilled a glare to the members of the room. Sasuke looked at her upper arms and they indeed had already started to show some bruising.

"I'm sorry, Ino." Sasuke was still blushing after Kakashi had taken off his coat and yanked it around Ino's upper body. Though the coat was too big it only showed her black bra straps and not the silky looking bra the blond girl was showing off before.

"No, you're not!" Ino screamed at him. _Great, now I'm never going to hear the end of this… _"I'm sick of your childishness! Why don't you just grow up and accept that not everyone is out to get you and yours!? Get over yourself!"

Sasuke's anger came back with full force now that someone was ready to argue back at him. "You're one to talk! Do you get off on pushing people away to go out with their older brothers!?"

"Maybe if you were more like Itachi then I would be with you instead!"

_Ow. That hurt. _The pretty boy sneered at her. "Really? So I should have asked you out even though I knew my brother had feelings for you?"

Ino laughed. "You did that already!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You do remember Naruto and Sakura, right?" Ino snorted. "Do the math."

"The only reason I'm going out with her is because she reminds me of you!" Sasuke screamed. He was even more agitated because he knew all of Itachi's little friends and his own family members weren't bothering to hide that they were listening in. They wouldn't even leave.

Itachi was in between Sasuke and Ino, though it was mainly because Ino was known to take down anyone when she was angry using any way she can to do it. "She is NOT like me, Sasuke!"

"You want to bet on that Ino? She stood up to me just like you did and asked the same question." Sasuke let Itachi push him back because he had gotten too close to his brothers space.

"Oh, really?" Ino snapped. "What question is that?"

"_Do you not trust me?" _Sasuke repeated. The surprise in Ino's eyes did nothing to calm the pretty boy down. He watched as she shook her head.

"You are such a stupid boy, Sasuke. Unlike me, Sakura would _not_ let you go. She would not let you leave and be alone. She'd force you one way or another to stay by her even if she wasn't with you. I did not do that and I am not going to. You should understand by now that the other person cannot be the only one fighting to keep you around. Act your age!"

Sasuke let the others watch him run off. He got in his car and drove straight to Naruto's. He was still angry, so none of Ino's words took any effect. "Hey, dobe." Was the only warning Naruto got before Sasuke jumped on his best friend.

Who needs words when you can pound out your frustrations on your best friend?

**XXX**

Itachi was forced to go to Madara's room because the older cousin wanted to talk. The Uchiha heir forced himself to obey out of respect for the family. He didn't Ino to leave his sight, but there was no choice in the matter. Itachi gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before heading upstairs with Madara.

"You can't control your brother, much less your girlfriend." The older Uchiha started.

"I am sincerely sorry, Madara-sama."

Madara turned towards Itachi. "I'm sorry, but I think it's time you cut Ino loose. She is going to end up jeopardizing our future because of your weakness. Sasuke was allowed since he is your younger brother, but females are worthless to us."

"Just give me time, I promise that Ino will be a strong asset to us all."

"I doubt she will, but I will let you continue your fling with her for now." Madara dismissed the younger male.

**XXX**

Ino walked out to the back porch where she smiled at the tons of memories of Itachi and Sasuke wrestling with each other and their cousins. Now the only person the younger Uchiha play fought with was Naruto, his best friend.

She was cold now that she had her own thin shirt on instead of Kakashi's coat. It had long sleeves, but it was made of a silky material that Itachi had gotten her. Ino shivered.

Arms wrapped around the teenage girl. "Being in the cold always seems to calm you down more than Itachi can."

"Kakashi… You know me so well." Ino smiled, even though she didn't want to. She sighed in order to get out the negative emotion crawling through her insides.

Kakashi seemed to smile through the turtleneck he was wearing. Wait! No, he was smiling. The silver haired man had pulled down the sweatshirt to show Ino his face. Only family had ever seen Kakashi's face.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he swept his finger over the blond girls' cheek.

Ino smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, I'm just drained because of that fight."

"I know, you're not even complaining about the bruises on your arms!"

She smacked him for the teasing comment, but actually smiled back at the slightly older man.

Ino realized that Kakashi's arms were resting lightly on her arms. She ducked her head to rest it on his chest. _He had better not kiss me! I'm not going to cheat on Itachi!_

"I'm sorry Ino." He pulled away from her. She watched him move to the other side of the porch and lean on the railing. Ino let him gaze up at the stars without either of them speaking for a few minutes. "Is he treating you right?"

"Itachi?" Ino questioned even though she knew whom Kakashi was referring to. "I guess. He doesn't have much time to spend alone with me… I just kind of ended up being one of the guys, you know?"

Kakashi returned to her side so they could both stare at the moon. "He must have a lot on his mind, then. I know Itachi…loves you."

"Yeah." Ino agreed. "He has a lot on his mind. I don't really care, but it would be easier if he just made a little more time for me alone. It's at least nice to know he still is possessive of me, but that's not a good trait in a boyfriend, is it?"

The silver haired man laughed at Ino's words. _It's only been a year since I've fallen for you Ino, so I guess I have no right to interfere. I wouldn't go out with a girl who had been in a relationship with one of the family anyway…_

The two enjoyed the silence together. Itachi came out a few minutes later. "Ino, come inside, I don't want you to get sick."

"Alright…" Ino was about to agree, but her word only ended up being heard by Kakashi. Itachi had gone back to the living room after he ordered his girlfriend inside.

Kakashi and Ino's eyes met. _Thanks, Kakashi, you're always there for me. _They smiled at each other before their lips touched.

**OMG! I'm totally going to leave this right here! I'm already started on the next chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The two pulled away from each other in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" Ino apologized.

"I didn't mean to let that happen!" Kakashi added at the same time.

Ino touched her lips. She looked away from him, but the silver haired male was gazing straight at her. _Which one of us started that? _

_We both kissed each other at the same time… Ino must have wanted it too. _Kakashi squashed the little hope that fluttered in his chest. _Idiot! She's just lonely because Itachi hasn't been paying attention to her!_

Kakashi looked away. Neither said anything to each other. Ino shivered because of the cold again and he automatically wrapped an arm around her. They stared at the ground, both thinking: _I'm not going to mention this to anyone._

Ino and Kakashi ignored what had happened and they went back to their stargazing. A few more minutes went by before Kakashi spoke. "We'd better head to bed! I have college in the morning and you need to go to the high school if you're serious about returning."

"Yeah, about that…Could you skip class to go with me and sign up and whatnot?" Ino pleaded with her eyes.

"What about your father?"

Ino sighed. "He's gone, as usual."

Kakashi thought over about trying to get out of the favor Ino wanted, but he decided to give in to the blond female he loved. Itachi would never go back to that high school even if it were to support Ino… It would be seen as a weakness and that boy couldn't stand being considered weak. "I'll take you."

"Thanks Kakashi." She gave him a peck on the cheek, which was bold considering they had just kissed not to long ago. He let her flounce herself inside before he followed.

Kakashi entered the living room where everyone was staying minus Madara and Itachi. Ino could have gone upstairs to stay with her boyfriend, but for some reason she decided to crash on the couch that he was on earlier. The silver haired male sighed as he took the chair that folded out for your feet and would lay back if you pushed it, but liked to slide back to it's original upright position if you happened to move.

This was going to be a long night.

**XXX**

Sakura stretched lazily as she pulled herself out of bed. "I love mornings!"

The pink haired girl brushed her teeth, dressed herself and whatnot before getting her books together for school. She always liked to be organized and well presented.

As Sakura skipped down the stairs to eat a healthy breakfast, she noticed Naruto and his older brother, Minato sitting at the kitchen table. "Why are you guys here? Whoa, Naruto! What happened to you!?" She rushed to her friend's side.

"Ah, it's nothing Sakura-chan. Teme was just in a_ bad_ mood last night…" Naruto supplied, but didn't seem to be up to talking anymore.

"I hope you don't mind, but I will take you to school today." Sakura smiled up at Minato. "I'm worried about you."

"Thank you!" She told the older male as she made breakfast for the three of them. _What happened to make Sasuke hurt Naruto like that? It was definitely uncalled for…_

After breakfast, Sakura took out a small medical kit.

"What's that for, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's to help your wounds, Naruto. I have an aunt that taught me about some nursing stuff, so I can help your cuts and bruises." Sakura informed.

Naruto nodded. "Okay, thanks a lot! I don't know what I'd do without you Sakura!"

She smiled at him. "I don't know what you'd do without me either."

The fox like boy made a fuss about the stinging, but with the pink haired girl's gentle hands and patient words he got through it. She noticed Naruto's older brother smiling at the two like he knew some type of secret, but she ignored it.

"Okay, I'm done! Are you guys ready to take me to school now?"

"Hold on!" Minato told them. "I have to pick up my girlfriend as well."

Naruto jumped up and down as they walked towards his older brother's car. "You're gonna like Kushina! She's sweet!"

Sakura laughed as she made herself comfortable in the back of Minato's car. Naruto was still chatting lively in her ear when they got to school. She said goodbye to Kushina, who she liked immediately after they met. Perhaps it was her cool red hair or her kind eyes… Most likely it was the sense of humor the girl was gifted with, Sakura didn't know.

The pink haired girl entered her high school happier than she thought she should feel. Sakura was heading towards her locker alone when she spotted Sasuke.

_Oh no, I hope he's not angry anymore... _The pretty boy had on his trademark frown, but otherwise he didn't show any emotion. Sakura took a breath before she approached him. "Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura was disappointed with the lack of response. _Does this mean we're over? Are you still mad at me? Sasuke, why can't you just talk to me?!_

Sasuke stayed in a leaning position on the locker right next to Sakura's. She put her books away and waited for the pretty boy to say something… _Anything!_

When the Uchiha noted that his girlfriend was done playing in her locker he spoke. "Let's go to class, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, though she was a little confused. Sasuke didn't have the same class as her and he had never walked her to any of her classes before. Usually Sakura did the walking. _What's going on?_

As they headed for her first class, the couple spotted Ino and Kakashi. Sakura smiled. "Hey, Ino, are you getting enrolled right now?"

The blond girl, who looked a little nervous before, now smiled back to the pink haired girl. "Hopefully, though Kakashi's completely okay with letting me run out of here before that happens!"

Sakura started to approach the two, but Sasuke stopped her. He ignored Ino and his cousin, while continuing his pace. The pretty boy grabbed Sakura's upper arm and dragged her along the hallways.

"Ow, Sasuke that hurts!"

Before the two entered Sakura's classroom Sasuke pushed her against a wall. "Do not hang around Ino anymore."

The pink haired girl watched as her boyfriend stomped through the halls towards his own classroom. _What was that all about? Am I a threat to Ino or something? _Sakura entered her classroom afraid of Sasuke, but mostly afraid for him…

**XXX**

An elderly man that Ino already knew was sitting across from her. Kakashi had disappeared on her, so she had to talk to the principal herself. "H-Hi."

"Hello Ino, have you talked to my son, Asuma, lately?"

"No," Ino answered. "She doesn't want me around him, you know?"

"Too bad… You two were a good couple."

The blond girl smiled. "So…what can you do about getting me back in school?"

**XXX**

Sakura sighed as she observed the lunchroom. Sasuke had not come in to eat at all and she had already searched outside and inside for him. To keep herself busy she watched other people.

_Tenten and Lee having a lunch date again… I guess Neji is letting them have some time alone together._

_Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji are up to no good. I wonder what those boys are planning._

_Karin and her group, I really don't remember the boys' names, are bullying people again._

_Temari and her brothers are laughing about something._

_Shino and Hinata are talking with a teacher about some project._

_Popular girls are bored because Sasuke is hiding… _

_Kin and Tayuya are kissing in the corner. I think that is extremely disgusting, but those two only do it for attention, so they're on each other ALL THE TIME._

Sakura sighed. "There is nothing to do!"

"Nothing?" Ino asked.

"AHHH!" The pink haired girl screamed as she fell off her seat in surprise. "Don't scare me like that!" _I need to tell her that she needs to go away or else Sasuke will be mad with me again._

The blond girl had been staring at the other girl's arm for a little bit. "Who did that, Sakura?"

"Who did what?" Sakura looked at her arm and realized that Sasuke had left a bruise. "Oh, I don't remember!"

"I bet." Ino snapped as she handed over her coat. Underneath the blond girl had on a long sleeved shirt, so she didn't worry about her own marks. Just as Sakura was going to say thank you Ino had gotten up from the table. "Excuse me. I'm sorry, but Itachi doesn't think it would be good if we hung out anymore. I had fun with what few times we did have."

"Wait!" Unlike Sasuke, Ino stopped. "Sasuke told me that I'm not supposed to hang out with you either, so…no hard feelings?"

"Of course not!" Ino smiled before she finally walked away. _Sorry Itachi, but I had to make you the bad guy...again._

The blond girl made her way to where Sasuke was sitting alone outside. "So…nice mark on Sakura!"

Sasuke glared at her. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I know. You have to understand that girls, however much I don't want to admit, are weaker than you and we bruise easily."

"You could pass as a man." Ino smacked him in the arm for his teasing comment before he added. "…Since you're so violent when you're angry."

Ino nudged the pretty boy. "Now what is this about her and me not being able to hang out anymore?"

"It's not about you, Ino, or her."

The blond girl bothered him some more before he finally explained himself.

"It's just the only thing I can control right now…" Sasuke admitted, though he didn't explain further, Ino understood.

She nodded towards him as she pulled herself up. "You better remember to keep yourself in control. Why don't you start with that?"

"Hm."

Ino headed towards the parking lot. "I'm starting school next week, so you better be nice!"

Sasuke watched her leave, and then got up to go ask his girlfriend the one question he kept himself from asking when he was angry.

_Why did you kiss Naruto, Sakura?_


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura approached Naruto at his locker. "Are you doing better, Naruto?"

He smiled brightly at her, "Yeah! All thanks to you, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled back. They walked with each other to class. The two had quite a lot of classes together. The pink haired girl was enjoying the quiet when Naruto spoke up.

"I saw Sasuke and you this morning. It was when you tried to talk to Ino, but he pulled you away… I saw the marks too…"

"Oh, really…He didn't mean it, Naruto. He's just stressed out right now." Sakura defended her boyfriend.

Naruto shook his head. "You know just as much as I do that Sasuke had no right to do that and he had no right to order you around! Listen, Sakura, Sasuke beat me up because he saw you kiss me on the cheek when we were at the ramen stand. That's kind of why I dragged you around town. I knew that he'd be angry and I didn't want you hurt, but that didn't seem to work. Teme just got angrier from there…"

Sakura forced herself to close her mouth. She bit her lip. "He…He saw that?"

"Yeah…"

"Sasuke was angry at me because he thought I cheated on him with you, not that I was hanging out with Ino…He just used that as an excuse." The pink haired girl's emotions were in between anger and sorrow.

The two were outside of their last class, which they had with Sasuke. Naruto stared at her. "I do like you though, Sakura. I know you'll never date me because I'm not teme, but I still like you a lot."

Sakura shifted her feet nervously. This was the first time since she started going out with Sasuke that Naruto confessed his feelings. The pink haired girl had ignored him at first because she thought that Sasuke was her one-and-only, but as time went on she started liking Naruto more. The blond boy paid attention to her, made her laugh, and took care of her when she was sad.

Naruto was her perfect boyfriend type. Sakura just could not bring herself to choose him over Sasuke.

The blond boy gave her a hopeless smile. "Sorry to bother you, Sakura. Just ignore my stupid outburst!" He rushed into class before she could say anything to him.

Sakura took a step towards the classroom, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards Sasuke. "Hi, Sasuke, want to hang out after class?" The pink haired girl forcefully made herself cheerful for her boyfriend. She had always thought Sasuke would become more like Naruto after she got closer to him, but now she figured she was wrong.

Sasuke seemed to change his mind about what he was going to say. "Hn." He went ahead of her to open the door. "Fine, I need to talk to you anyway."

For the first time since their relationship started Sakura actually did want Sasuke to break up with her.

**XXX**

Ino sighed at the breeze. Kakashi was driving. They had not said anything after she yelled at him for leaving her alone in the office to go hit on a teacher.

_This feels somewhat awkward…_ Ino thought to herself. _Kakashi and I usually talk about everything, but the kiss seemed to change everything._

Kakashi turned into the college and Ino glared at him. "How am I supposed to get home?"

"You can drive my car home. I'll call you to pick me up." Kakashi informed her.

Ino raised her voice. "What's wrong Kakashi? Did that kiss completely ruin our friendship? Don't be such an ass!"

"I have to go, Ino."

She watched him walk away. Tears fell from her eyes. The blond girl had relied on the silver haired man for so long… It seemed like they were back to when they first met.

_Kakashi stared down at the blond girl who had just yelled at him about being late to Asuma's birthday party. The silver haired boy was her boyfriend's best friend; he was SUPPOSED to be on time._

_He turned away from her. "I can't stay, Asuma. I have something I need to do."_

Ino shook her head away from the memory. She didn't move herself to the driver's seat. The blond girl pulled up her legs and sobbed at Kakashi's coldness.

A few feet away Kakashi hid behind a pillar, while looking back towards Ino. He sighed as he slid down to sit against the building. _I am sorry, Ino, but it will be easier this way._

**XXX**

Sakura sat by Sasuke every day. The only difference today was that Sasuke sat in the middle instead of her. It was as if he was trying to keep Naruto away from her. She bit her lip.

Naruto looked at her every now and then, but Sasuke would glare at him. The pretty boy ignored the two otherwise.

The teacher wrote down their assignment on the whiteboard as the bell rang. Sakura squashed the nervous feeling in her stomach by taking a deep breath. Sasuke gazed towards her. "You ready to go?"

"Uh huh, are you taking Naruto home?" She asked quietly.

"No."

"Oh…okay." She had a bad feeling about this.

**XXX**

Ino had calmed down from her breakdown. She pulled down the visor to fix her make up in the mirror. The blond girl was beyond angry now and she had nothing to take it out on besides Kakashi's car, but that would not have gone well with Itachi without a good reason. Ino couldn't bring herself to tell him the real reason….

Instead of wrecking the silver haired man's car, she got out of it and left the keys on the driver's seat. _I hope his damn car is stolen by the time he comes back!_

The blond girl stomped away from the campus without turning around to see Kakashi open his car to retrieve his keys.

_Where should I go?_ Ino weighed her options of going home, going to Itachi's, or just mindlessly wandering. She chose the third option. Her path led her away from anywhere she would normally go, so the new sites made her feel better.

She cringed as she remembered a time ago when she was all alone…

"_Daddy, where are you?" A younger girl called. Her home was empty and she could not find her father anywhere._

"_Mama, are you here?" There was no answer to her calls._

_Deep in the night, the innocent girl heard a noise. She immediately woke up and climbed out of her parents' bed. Ino had left the front door unlocked for them and she hoped that the screen door slamming meant that her mother and father were finally home._

"_Mama…? Daddy…?" _

_She reached the bottom of the stairs. The house had two stories. Their family owned a flower shop in the shopping district and the top story was their house, while the bottom was the flower shop itself._

_Ino searched around, but she didn't hear anything or see anyone. The blond child instinctively hid behind the counter. Her father walked by her with another man. She tilted her head out of curiosity and followed the two men without letting them know._

"_What's going on?" She whispered to herself. _

_The men went upstairs. The stranger had long black hair and a snake-like quality to him. Ino hid behind the couch in their living room to listen in to their conversation._

_Inoshi sighed. "Take the flower shop."_

"_That's not how this works, Inoshi, or have you forgotten?" The snake man hissed at her father._

"_Please," Ino heard her father plead, "Just leave my wife be."_

_The other man laughed. "You can give me your precious flower shop in exchange for your daughter, but your wife has a deeper debt to pay. You knew what you were getting when you married her."_

_Ino gasped. _What did her mother do?

_A few more exchanges and pleas passed between the two men before the snake-like man left. Ino didn't come out of her hiding until her father went to bed. She ran out from the room down to the flower shop the man was nowhere in sight, but she spotted a figure too far away to see. The person was being led away by a man with white hair in a ponytail._

_That was the last day she had ever seen her mother._

Ino's eyes wandered through an old abandoned building. There were boards covering broken windows and spray paint covering most of the place, but she could still read the name.

"Yamanaka Flower Shop," She stated to herself. The longhaired girl gazed around the neighborhood. It used to be huge shopping district that was very popular. That was until the gangs had come in….courtesy of Orochimaru.

Ino pried the door open and went inside. The usually peppy and fiery girl felt her energy wash away from her. There were still plants that were dead and broken on the shelves and some had found their way to the ground where they had rooted themselves. She observed them with slight interest.

"I can't believe there are still some living things here."

Ino moved on to the stairs. Most of them had rotted, but she made her way carefully up the stairs without getting hurt.

She looked around the living room, but did not note anything too important besides the emptiness of the room. Ino walked to her parent's bedroom.

The blond girl had her hand on the doorknob when she heard a squeak on the stairs.

_Who would be following me?_

Ino felt panic rise in her. _What should I do?!_


	7. Chapter 7

f

Ino hurried to the kitchen and positioned herself so she could see who was coming up the stairs, while thinking, _Was someone following me?_

She strained her ears to hear anything out of the ordinary, but there were no other noises. It was completely quiet and eerie.

The blond girl was not a fool. She knew someone was here with her and she knew that it was most likely an enemy and not a friend. Her blue eyes scanned for every possible exit. Ino had already decided she was _not_ waiting around for whoever followed her to make their appearance.

Ino smirked, "Ah, ha!" She half crawled, half ran to the window across the kitchen. It would make it so whoever was watching her could see her, but she bet that she could leave before the person got near her.

The window was stuck. "Damn it!" Ino screeched as she yanked it open and prepared to dive headfirst onto the fire escape outside. She stopped when she heard a voice.

"There's no need to run, Ino."

The loud-mouthed blond girl turned back to the stairs where she could now see the person who had followed her.

"I can't believe you're here." She said before she walked towards the nameless person.

**XXX**

Sakura took more time to say goodbye to Naruto. They were both worried for different reasons about Sakura leaving with Sasuke alone. The Uchiha finally got impatient.

"Come on, Sakura! I don't have all day to waste!"

The pink haired girl swept her hair behind her ear and turned to her boyfriend. "Naruto needs to go with us! He has, uh, an appointment across town and his brother can't take him to it!"

The hyperactive blond boy was about to congratulate his crush on her 'lie;' Sasuke growled at them. "I don't have time for this! Go ask Neji or someone else for a ride, Naruto!"

"Geeze, Sasuke, what grumpy bug bit you on the butt?" Naruto asked as he moved out of the way of his best friends fists. "Relax, it was just a joke!" He called as Sasuke chased him through the halls.

Sakura followed the two at her own pace. She had been thinking about how Sasuke had been weird since Ino was been introduced to her. One point that the pink haired girl thought about was how Sasuke had opened himself to Sakura more, though it was in a negative way. She was glad that there was more to him than his grunts and glares. Another thought had been that most of his emotions or words were more negative and aggressive than she thought Sasuke was. The pink haired romantic had always thought that once the pretty boy showed more of his life to her that he would become a…she did not even remember the word for it anymore!

"Hey, Haruno, do you have the homework assignment!"

She stopped to give her classmates the assignment. That was what she got for being a bookworm.

Sakura walked along the hallways alone now. She did not know where Sasuke or Naruto had disappeared to and she did not like being left behind. The pink haired girl was starting to become angry.

"Sasuke? Naruto! Where are you two!?"

Her screams were never answered, so Sakura sighed and made her way back through the hallways to go to the parking lot.

"Maybe those idiots left without me…" Sakura's increasing depressing thoughts were not helping her at all.

"What are you pouting about, Sakura?" Tenten smiled at her as she approached the younger girl.

"Oh, nothing," Sakura sighed.

Tenten smirked at her, "I don't know about you, but we haven't had girls' night out for quite awhile. You want to round up Hinata and some others to go have some fun?"

"I don't know."

The brown haired girl tilted her head to the side. "If Sasuke is the problem, then I can ask him for you," The older girl gave Sakura a mischievous look, "you can tell him that I need someone to practice targets on."

Sakura was half amused and half horrified at Tenten. She was left speechless as Tenten ran off to her male friends, Lee and Neji. She waved back at her as the three left.

The pink haired girl's emerald eyes searched the hallway to see if anyone else was going to pop out to harass her, but there was no more. Sakura slowly walked to the main door. She opened it to find most of the students outside instead of on their ways home. They were huddled around some of the trees by the physical education building.

Out of curiosity, Sakura walked towards the crowd to see what was happening. She screamed in anger when she noticed that everyone was watching Naruto and Sasuke fighting.

"What immature idiots!"

Sakura forcefully pushed her way to the inner circle where she stomped into the middle of the fight. "What do you two think you are doing?"

The crowd was still yelling, 'FIGHT,' even though Sakura had entered the circle to break up their entertainment. She turned around to look at everyone, "SHUT UP!"

They became quiet for a few seconds before some idiot yelled, "Kick their asses, Sakura!" Everyone started cheering for Sakura to enter the fight.

Sakura turned to her boyfriend and her secret crush. Now she was angry and she was going to fight. The pink haired girl popped her knuckles and ran into the fight. She pulled back her fist, and then let it fly! Sakura hit Naruto on the cheek, which made him fly into Sasuke. Both boys slammed into the side of the building with a loud SMACK!

Everyone in the crowd was cheering for her, so Sakura turned around to smile and giggle at everyone. Who knew she would be so popular by hitting someone who was already in a fight?

One of the senseis was yelling at everyone. Sakura gasped. _Am I going to get in trouble?_ The sensei was able to make everyone but Sasuke, Naruto, and her leave. It was Gai-sensei.

"That was some powerful punch, Sakura! Why don't you join my karate class next semester? The students could use your YOUTHFUL power as inspiration for them to grow stronger!"

"Thank you, Gai-sensei. I will think about it. Am I in trouble for fighting?" Sakura asked the teacher. She wanted to make sure that nothing would go onto her permanent record.

"Nah, I think I can let you off with a warning this time!" Gai smiled and his teeth gleamed brightly in the sun. "As for you two, the principal will be talking to your parents!"

Sakura smiled happily, as the energetic sensei ran off to join the track team to teach them about youth.

Naruto and Sasuke groaned. They used the side of the building to pull themselves to their feet. Sakura turned to them, still smiling.

"That's what you get for fighting on school property!"

"That's not fair!" Naruto shouted, "You fought too!"

"No, I was trying to stop you two from fighting, but you wouldn't listen!" Sakura screeched back at the hyperactive boy.

Sasuke sighed. He walked towards his car as the pink haired girl and the blond boy followed him. They were still arguing when they got in the car.

The pretty boy mumbled under his breath, "I don't know why I try to plan things. They just end up getting ruined by dead last or my brother."

Sakura and Naruto were still arguing as Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic.

**Thanks again for all of your reviews, favorites, and alerts! I would like to ask you to go to my **profile** to VOTE on who is with Ino in the abandoned Yamanaka Flower shop. Please, do vote because I will not be able to put up the next chapter until you do! Your input helps me a lot!**

**I'm also sorry for the delay in updating this, but I'm now going to update If I Could I Would Not Love You until it is done, so most of my energy will be going to that fic before the others. I am hoping to get it done soon so I can complete all of my stories before I put up ALL NEW ONES! So wish me luck! **

**DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi gave Ino a small smile

Itachi gave Ino a small smile. "I have never been here before. The sign has your last name on it. What happened?"

The loud blond girl approached her boyfriend while she gazed around the room again. "It was my families flower shop. We lived here in the upper apartment and everything was perfect. That was until Orochimaru came to collect my mother, which he apparently owned. That's when my dad and I abandoned the building without selling it or making anymore payments. That's also when dad started drinking and trying to find mom."

"This would be about the time where Sasuke and I found you begging for food as well, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Ino turned away from Itachi's stare. "And your parents gave me an apartment and part time job to clean up after you guys. Dad comes around sometimes, when he needs it, but otherwise he stays on the streets trying to find mom."

"Hn," was the only signal to the end of the conversation.

Ino hugged Itachi. "How did you know I was even here?"

"Kakashi called me and I found you wandering around. Before I could get to you I saw you walk into this building."

The blond girl sighed. Itachi had dropped everything to hunt her down. He probably even went against Madara's orders. She became a burden to her boyfriend. That's the thing that she hated most. Itachi and Ino had used to be equal, but all of Madara's talk had made her into another subordinate that wasn't worth anything.

"Won't Madara think that you're displaying weakness by dropping everything for me?" Ino asked reluctantly. She didn't look him in the face, but instead buried her head in the older boys chest as he held her.

Itachi answered her without hesitating, "Yes, but that doesn't matter right now."

"What will happen if you continue to do this, Itachi? I know you don't have any freedom right now, but won't you have it when you're going to get out of the clan?"

"No. I will never get the chance to have any freedom. It would either be father who is dictating my actions, or Madara. The only difference is with Madara I get the choice to keep you." Itachi rested his head on Ino's shoulder.

She tried to keep from crying, but the tears slid down her cheeks anyway, "I hate this."

Itachi sighed. "It will be alright. I'll be able to have more time alone with you later. For now…"

"For now you're Madara's pawn and you don't know if it will be better when you leave the clan. For all you know Madara will use me in order to keep you under his control." Ino finished his sentence in her own words.

"You are right, Ino. He will use Sasuke and you against me. I can't let that happen."

Ino didn't like the desperate edge to Itachi's voice. She held him tighter and tried to think about how happy she was that she got Itachi to herself for at least a little bit of time.

**XXX**

Sakura waved Naruto and Sasuke goodbye from her porch. As she stepped into her house, she saw a strange pair of shoes by the door. "Mom, are you here?"

"Yes, honey. I'm in the kitchen with your father." Sakura stiffened. _What is he doing here?_ The pink haired girl bit her lip nervously. It was never good when her dad was around. All he did was convince them that he had changed than con all of the money that her mother had worked hard to save up and leave until he was broke again.

She found herself reluctantly entering the kitchen. Sakura saw him smiling innocently at her with his slicked back hair and cheesy suit. The pink haired girl didn't say anything more to her mother, who was washing dishes, instead she leaned against the counter… far away from both of them.

"Hello, Sakura. I've been told that you're the top of your class. You've always been the smartest person I've ever met."

Sakura sighed at his sweet-talking and replied to him. "What do you want this time? Go ahead and go through my room and sell my prized possessions if that's what you're after because that's just what you did last time."

Both of her parents flinched at her words and Sakura realized that she had never been rude to them. She had a sudden thought of Ino. Ino wouldn't let anyone walk all over her. Sakura would not let her mother forgive her father just for him to steal their things and sell them off repeatedly. She wasn't going to have everything precious taken from her again.

"Mom's not your doormat and neither am I. Don't go anywhere near me or my room." Sakura walked away from the couple so she didn't have to hear anymore lies.

"Sakura, apologize to your father! Sakura!"

Sakura ignored her mother as she shut her bedroom door and walked over to her desk. She took out an unopened doorknob with a lock from one of the drawers. Her aunt had discreetly given it to her the last time her father took off with an heirloom of her grandmothers.

The pink haired girl placed her backpack on her bed and opened her door to listen to her parents talk. She was angry because her mother had already forgiven him. Sakura took out a tool kit that was another gift from her aunt and set to work on changing the doorknobs. It was an easy job.

When Sakura finished she put one of the keys on her key ring and hid the other in her wallet. She had already tried the lock and it worked perfectly. No one but her could get in.

She sighed as she pulled out her homework. Distraction was Sakura's favorite thing when something unpleasant was going on in her life.

The pink haired girl didn't even realize that she had completely forgotten what Sasuke wanted to talk about.

**XXX**

Ino sighed at the open window. It was a long wait for Itachi to get out of classes and take them to his house. She was already going through the list of things she had to do around their house.

Itachi silently unlocked his car and got into the drivers side. Ino gave him a little smile. "How much trouble are you in?"

The older boy gave a small shrug. "He'll tell me as soon as I get home. Why don't we go out to get something to eat at the restaurant that just opened up?"

Ino laughed. "He's going to be so mad!"

"It'll be fine."

Itachi gave Ino a small smirk and started the car. He turned it to the opposite direction of the Uchiha household. The loud blond girl hummed happily the whole way to the restaurant. _That's more like the Itachi I love!_

"Ichiraku Ramen. Look! Sasuke and Naruto are in there!" Ino pointed to one of the windows.

"You're right. This should be interesting."

She laughed. Itachi pulled into the parking lot and walked around to open Ino's door. Both of them were truly happy. It had been a long time since they had got to be themselves without Madara watching their every move.

Ino launched onto Itachi's arm. She was fully prepared for causing mischief and trouble. Sasuke and Naruto would never know what hit them!

As the couple happily went into the restaurant, they didn't notice someone watching them from the parking lot.

**XXX**

Madara gave a sigh. Pein and Konan exchanged a look.

"She's causing him to displease me." Madara continued to stare towards the restaurant that Itachi and Ino had just entered.

Pein and Konan exchanged another look, but didn't say anything.

**Thank you for all of your reviews and support for this fic, even though it was If I Could I Would Not Love You who won the poll I will continue to try to update this as well because this is one of my favorite fan fics.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
